As package assemblies become more complicated and integrated circuit (IC) dies become smaller it becomes increasingly difficult to provide reliable interconnects in a cost effective manner. In particular, as dies include more contacts within smaller areas at decreased pitches new packaging schemes will be required to route signals from these contacts to package-level contacts and other components. One suggestion has been the use of silicon interposers utilizing through silicon vias (TSVs) to couple dies with package-level components having larger pitches. These interposers are expensive and currently lack an adequate supply chain to be a viable large scale packaging option.